


Don't Wanna Walk Alone

by cwtalton



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtalton/pseuds/cwtalton
Summary: I’m gonna get right for you honey/ I'll take all of my medicine, spend you all my money, yeah/ And I know it’s hard enough to love me/ But woke up in a safe house singing, "Honey, let’s get married~~"I will, you know," Isak says."Will what?" Even asks, confused."Marry you."





	Don't Wanna Walk Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Miranda!!!!!!!
> 
> Inspired by Let's Get Married by Bleachers, which is where the title comes from :) 
> 
> Cute, snowy fluffiness where Even proposes to Isak on New Year's Eve, probably like five years in the future.

"Even!" Isak's voice echoes from down the hall. Even can hear him pacing in the living room of their new apartment from where he sits in their bedroom. The apartment is still new enough that there are boxes in every corner. The only things in the bedroom are a bed, a full length mirror, and a set of yellow curtains hanging on the bay window, which overlooks a quiet, snowy street.

"Yes, baby?" Even says, straightening his tie in the mirror. He looks around the room and can't help but smile. Even after five years of living with Isak, Even still isn't completely used to the idea that this is his life. Living in a beautiful apartment, sharing that apartment with the best man he's ever known, living a normal life with a normal job. Happy. The Even of five years before would have never thought this life was possible.

The Even of now can scarcely believe it either. 

"We need to leave! Jonas is going to kill me if we're late," Isak says, his voice getting closer as he comes down the hallway. Even runs a hand through his hair, then spins to face the door. As Isak walks in, Even surprises him with a kiss on the cheek, slipping his hand into Isak's. Isak looks momentarily surprised, but his face soon transforms into a dopey grin, and he turns his head, catching Even's face in a kiss that deepens until Isak's phone starts ringing. 

He pulls away from Even, still looking a bit dazed, and answers the call. "Halla? Yeah, we're on our way. No, I'm not lying. I'll see you soon." He hangs up. "Fuck, that was Jonas. We really are late."

"You were the one that insisted we put the curtains up today, of all days," Even says, pulling Isak by the hand towards the front door.

"How was I supposed to know that it would take us two and a half hours to hang curtains?"

"You should've known, considering how easily distracted you are."

"Me? Nei?! I'm not easily distracted, you're just very... persuasive," Isak counters.

Even chuckles. He doesn't think he will ever get over how adorable Isak is when he's grumpy. The way Isak crinkles his nose and forehead is enough to make Even forget everything else, enough to distract him until all he wants to do is kiss Isak until his features smooth out again.

"Well, we got them up eventually, didn't we? And in plenty of time," Even says. He glances at his phone, showing Isak the time. 21:21. "It's a good sign for us to leave now!"

Isak rolls his eyes. No matter how much Even has told him that 21:21 is a lucky time for them, Isak still hasn't fully bought into the superstition.

The boys step into the freezing night, and immediately Even shivers. Isak puts an arm around Even's shoulders, pulling him closer, pooling their warmth. They begin walking the short distance to Jonas and Noora's flat, where the party was sure to be starting already, despite Isak's promises to Jonas that he would get there early to help set up. 

Even's phone dings in his pocket, the special ring that Magnus set for himself. Isak smiles. "What does your other boyfriend want?" he asks.

Even shimmies out from under Isak's arm, pulling his phone out and reading the message. "He's just wondering where we are. He says the playlist that Jonas made is super depressing."

Isak laughs. "Some things never change."

Even feels a snowflake land on his cheek and looks up to see the beginnings of a flurry, just starting to fall. Isak notices too and holds both hands up, sticking his tongue out like a little kid. The snow is settling in Isak's hair, haloing the face that Even still can't quite get enough of. Still, after all this time.  
  
_I really am going to love this man forever_ , Even thinks, struck by the intensity of the feeling.    
  
Isak looks back, holding out a hand. Even smiles, an idea growing in his mind. 

~~~

The party is definitely in full swing when Isak and Even push through the door. There are more people here than Even was expecting, and he takes a deep breath to steady himself. Isak puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and he smiles, instantly feeling more solid. A moment later, Noora appears from the kitchen. Her face, already radiant from the heat of the apartment and, Even assumes, happiness from being in her element, brightens as she sees them.

"You made it!" she says. Isak holds out the bottle of wine that Even insisted they buy as a housewarming gift for Noora and Jonas. The bow that Isak tied around the neck is crooked and so Isak that Even has to smile. Isak had complained about the wine at first, looking supremely confused.

"Jonas has been my best friend for my entire life. Why do I have to buy him a present just for moving into an apartment with another person I've known since high school?" Isak had protested, even as Even dragged him into the small wine shop.

"It's just what people do. Adults," Even had said, amused. In the end, Isak had gotten into a deep conversation with an employee in the shop over the merits of beer vs. wine, while Even had looked on, amazed as always at Isak's ability to charm anyone.

Now, Noora took the wine. "You two are too nice to us. Want me to take your coats?" The boys shake their heads, shrugging them off themselves.

"We've got this, Noora, you go have fun," Even says. Noora kisses him on the cheek and then disappears into the crowd. Even takes Isak's coat, along with his own, into the bedroom, laying them on a heap of others. When we walks into the party again, he's waylaid by Magnus, who begs him to take control of the music, which, admittedly, is terrible. Even spends a few minutes fiddling with Jonas' bluetooth speakers, setting up a playlist that has to gain the approval of Magnus, Noora, Mikael, and Mikael's new boyfriend, Julian. 

Even spends the next while drinking beer and getting to know Julian, because he can tell from the look of utter contentment on Mikael's face that this one might stick around. He smiles to himself, thinking that this is another thing that the Even he was five years ago would never believe. 

A beer and a half later, Even extricates himself from Julian and Mikael– talkative bastards– and pushes through the crowd until he sees Isak, deep in conversation with Sana.

"Nei! I'm pretty sure I know more about red blood cells than you do," Sana is saying as Even approaches.

"The only thing you know more about than me is how to be _wrong_ ," says Isak.

"Halla!" says Even, and Sana turns to him, smiling brightly.

"Even! Happy New Year's."

"Same to you, Sana." Even's playlist is pumping through the speakers, loud, and he sees so many of his friends scattered through the room. Some of them he's known since Bakka or before, some since Nissen, and some only for a few months, but he loves them all. And he especially loves Isak, who is sipping his beer and looking up at Even conspiratorially as Sana says something else about human anatomy. Even sips his drink, just taking in the scene, enjoying the rise and fall of Isak's voice and the feeling of his body, solidly pressed against Even's own.

The song ends, and then Even stiffens, because the next one starts, and it's the song Even has been waiting for all night. It starts off slowly, then builds to a bouncy pop chorus that sings " _Let's get married, don't wanna walk alone._ " Even bounces, despite his best efforts to stay still. Isak notices, looking away from Sana. He smiles.

"Sorry, Sanasol. My man wants to dance," Isak says, and Sana laughs, waving them off. Even rolls up his sleeves, slowly, hamming it up for Isak, who laughs. A thrill goes up Even's spine, just as it does every time he's able to make Isak smile.

The song plays on, and the more it repeats himself, the more convinced Even becomes that it's exactly what he wants to be asking Isak.

_"Let's get married... let's get married... honey let's get married"_

Even lets the music take over, spinning around and shimmying his shoulders. Isak stands close by, smiling from ear to ear. 

"You're such a dork," Isak says.

"You love it," says Even, dancing closer. Isak threads his hands around Even's waist, pulling him in.

"I love you," Isak says, laughing.

"I love you." 

With this, Even pulls away, spinning Isak around. Isak blushes and tries to step away, but Even keeps his grip on Isak's hand, and soon Isak joins in Even's frenzied movements. People all around them are dancing, too, but Even feels like they're in their own little world, as he sings the lyrics directly to Isak, like he did so long ago in the kitchen of the Kollektiv, back when he was just hoping against hope that he'd get to keep Isak, even for just a little while.

" _Let's Get Married. Honey, let's get married."_

Even and Isak don't break eye contact until the song is over, when Isak catches Even's face in his hands and kisses him softly, tasting like beer and something sweet and undeniably _Isak._ Even's knees go weak. 

~~~

It isn't until later, after midnight has passed and Even has kissed not only Isak but also been kissed on the cheeks by Magnus, after Isak nudges Even and points to the door, pouting, after they make their goodbyes, after they bundle up and spend the walk home stealing kisses in the freezing cold, after they change out of their nice clothes, that Isak brings it up.

They're laying in bed, under all of the covers, Isak in his usual position, snuggled into Even's right side. Even is tracing circles into the soft skin of Isak's shoulder, eyes closed, when he feels Isak's mouth on his neck. He opens one eye slightly, smiling. Isak is looking at him intently, with a knowing look on his face.

"I will, you know," Isak says.

"Will what?" Even asks, confused.

"Marry you."

Isak says it so matter-of-factly, Even almost doesn't understand, but when he does, his mind goes blank. Sure, he'd put the song on the playlist. He'd wanted Isak to get some type of subliminal message about Even's deepest desire for their relationship, but he never in a million years thought Isak would actually say something about it. Let alone this. Sometimes, despite their years of history, despite reassuring himself every single day that Isak loved him, and was with him because he  _wanted_ to be, Even still felt like the kid he was five years before, when he was utterly at his lowest. That's why he laughs.

"Okay."

"Do you not believe me?" Isak asks, rolling over so that he is braced on his hands, looking down at Even's face. He leans in closer. "Because I'm being serious, Even Bech Naesheim. You're the love of my life."

Even pushes himself into a sitting position, crossing his long legs, utterly at a loss for words. Isak slides onto his lap, hooking his legs around Even's waist and threading his arms around Even's neck.

"Did you hear me, baby?" Isak asks. Even nods.

"You'd really... want to marry me?" Even asks in wonder, and his heart feels like it's going to burst from his chest when Isak smiles brilliantly.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Even. My life has been better every single day since I met you, and I never want to lose that."

"Are you sure?" Even whispers, almost reverently. He sees the sincerity in Isak's face, and allows himself to think, for the first time, what it might be like to promise himself to this man. This man, that Even has loved from the first moment he saw him, when Isak was seventeen years old and they were both scared and messy and so, so young. This man, who is kind and patient and smart and loving. This man who is too good for him, Even is sure, and who isn't perfect but is damn near close. Even smiles.

"Okay then." He gently shoves Isak off his lap, then vaults off of the bed. He drops to one knee, and looks Isak in the eye. "Isak Valterson. I have loved you every single second since the first time I saw you. You make me a better person each day, and there is no one I would rather build a life with. I love you, more than you even know. Will you marry me?"

Isak's answer is to fall onto the floor beside Even and kiss him. "Yes," Isak whispers, holding Even's face in his hands like it is the most precious thing he's ever held. "Mannen i mitt liv, forever. Let's get married."

**Author's Note:**

> :) :) :')


End file.
